


Close the Goddamn Door

by Dragestil



Series: Glowstick Rave Sandwich [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shower Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strife's been working himself to death (or illness at least), and Parvis figures making his sometimes boss, always lover breakfast will help - or at least not hurt. But when Parv gets a bit distracted by a showering Strife and leaves the front door wide open, will another person spoil their fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close the Goddamn Door

Parv cuddled, catlike, into the businessman’s side. It was a lazy Saturday, a rarity to be cherished. Strife had been sick (and denying it handily) all week, but the exhaustion had caught up at last. He slept deeply, his generous smattering of freckles glowing a dim green. The blood mage pressed his face into the crook of his lover’s neck. The blond stirred.

“You need...to shave...Parvis.”

The dark-haired male laughed, rubbing his bristly cheek against Strife’s smooth one. “Maybe you just need to grow a beard, Strifey.”

The businessman groaned faintly, and pushed against Parv’s shoulder. He rolled slowly toward the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over the side. As he sat up and his feet brushed the cold floor, he felt lanky arms entangle around his waist. They bunched up the blond’s borrowed t-shirt - black with a white triangle and black numeral eleven.

“Don’t go; you’re warm.”

“Breakfast isn’t going to make itself.”

“I’ll make food! You’ll just get your germs on everything.”

“The pottymouth blood mage is concerned with sanitation now?”

“Go take a shower, _nerd_.”

Strife couldn’t catch the laugh before it broke his stony facade. He further indulged himself with a faint kiss pressed to Parv’s forehead. For his part, the mage casually rolled off the bed, nearly skipping to the door.

“Don’t forget your arse,” he called back over his shoulder with an impish grin.

The businessman’s cheeks flushed a bright green. He mumbled something to himself about “common decency these days” as he shuffled from the bedroom to the bathroom. The hot water soon filled the small room with steam. Strife had left the door ajar, and soft verses of songs in a foreign tongue occasionally spilled forth.

Parv didn’t catch the singing, though. He was prancing about the kitchen, all the cabinets flung wide open as he worked. He was thinking about maybe making something hearty, like a stew or a roast. Notch knows Strife could use a bit of extra fat on his bones, especially forgetting to eat and getting sick as he had recently.

He spun gracelessly out the door to the garden to grab some fresh herbs and veggies. He didn’t bother shutting the front door when he wandered back in with full arms. It was a gorgeous day outside, and the fresh air was welcome. Strife’s singing, now almost boisterous, caught the mage off guard. Sure Parvis knew Strife was from another planet, but he almost never got to _hear_ anything that would prove it. These lyrics beckoning him toward his love, however, were anything but of Minecraftian origins. He dropped his pickings on the counter, and allowed the alien’s siren song to lure him into the bathroom.

“Bloody hell…”

Parvis would never grow tired of seeing Strife like this - so at ease and happy. The blond was stunning, the vast expanses of his chest and back sprinkled with freckles that pulsed green. His eyes were closed, chin tilted back as water cascaded over his softened visage. Parv couldn’t help himself, and without a thought found himself stripping and slipping under the warm spray.

“Do you mind, Parivs? I was attempting to wash my face before you so rudely stood in front of all the water,” Strife said, though he couldn’t manage to quite pull off his desired tone of exasperation when the blood mage smiled so sweetly.

“I _could_ , sure, but where’s the fun in that. I think somewhere else needs some attention.”

Parv’s hand slid down Strife’s back, slick with water, to squeeze at the businessman’s rear. The blond withheld a low groan, but couldn’t help arching his back to press further into the other’s grasp. Admittedly, he had already done a bit of self-care, and his cock twitched between his legs. A thin finger pressed against his rim teasingly.

“Someone’s been playing without me! That’s not very nice, Strifey-kins.”

Strife wanted to reply, but the smirk on Parv’s face and two fingers pushing into him wiped all intelligible words from his brain. He pushed back against Parv’s hand as he suckled bruises into his mage’s neck. For every sweaty, passionate romp where the blood mage thoroughly owned his arse, the businessman attempted to leave equally possessive marks where _everyone_ would see, would _know_ that Parvis was _his_. He groaned at a third and then fourth finger joining the mix.

“Look at you, Strife. You are positively _wanton_ ; what would Xephos think of my mentor fucking himself on my fingers?”

Xephos smiled, though his cheeks were flushed blue and his eyes were glazed. He had been meaning to check up on Parvis’ progress for a while, but had always found other things to steal his focus. When he found the door open, he figured it was as sure a sign as any that today was a good day for a visit. Then he caught the faint sounds of a conversation that drew him to this sight, and what a sight it was.

“He’d think that Strife has no business asking for compensation when he is _clearly_ enjoying his apprentice.”

"Xephos!"

Strife nearly leapt back from Parvis, but the fingers stroking his insides kept him in place. The dark-haired male only grinned and made a point to twist his fingers up, pressing at Strife's prostate.

“Oh calm down, Strife. It’s not like I haven’t seen your dick before...or your arse for that matter. Really none of this is new. Well I suppose Parvis’ fingers up your arse are new, but other than that, it’s just like college, really.”

The blond’s freckled body burned green, and he buried his face in Parv’s shoulder, the nearest place of respite. It was hard to stay focused on embarrassment though with his lover consistently rubbing at his prostate. He ground his hips between the mage’s own hips and his hand, seeking friction on both sides. He glanced quickly through the glass door at Xephos, who was leaning casually on the door frame, though his trousers were stretched tight across his groin.

“Well, what are you waiting for then? If it’s just like college, shouldn’t you be naked on your knees sucking my dick?”

It was Xephos’ turn to flush, more blue patches being revealed as he swiftly peeled off his clothes. He folded them hastily and jumped into the shower, glad that Parvis had taken care of opening the door for him. There was a moment of uncertainty with the three standing under the falling water, but Strife gathered himself.

“Xephos, face the wall, hands and feet spread against it.”

“I thought you said-”

“Did I tell you to speak? Ass out.”

“Strife.” Xephos’ response was half-hearted at best, thick with expectation and lust.

Strife waited for the other alien to position himself as directed before bringing his hand down against the brunet’s butt. He swung four more times, paused, and then added a sixth hit - for good measure, he silently told himself. Xephos was already keening, his body bowed and his cock hard.

“How many other dicks have you had in you since college? How many know about this?” Strife purred, body draped across Xephos’ back as he slid a finger into the taller man’s ass. He curled it and stroked purposefully along Xephos’ inner walls, eliciting a full body shiver and desperate whimper. “Not many, then? Human biology is so _boring_ when compared with you. You’re so slick and hot for me, though, aren’t you? Don’t bother lying. Your body already knows that I can give you what none of them can. _I_ remember college, do you?”

“Look at little Strifey-kins,” Parv said with the tonal equivalent of a shit-eating grin. “He forgets sometimes that he can also be played.”

Strife knew what was coming and lined up his erection with Xephos’ tight hole. Parvis dug his fingers into the blond’s hips as he pushed into him with one clean thrust, forcing the businessman into the spaceman with the movement. The two bottoms let out simultaneous groans, and their fingers tangled as they pressed up against the shower wall. The dark-haired mage, face painted with smug satisfaction, allowed them a moment to adjust.

Then they began in earnest. Parv relentlessly pounded into Strife, whispering a constant stream of filthy nothings into his lover’s ear. Strife, meanwhile, rocked effortlessly between fucking himself onto Parvis and into Xephos while leaving a cascade of dark bruises along the other alien’s neck and shoulders. Xephos could only bite his fist as he pressed his forehead against the cool tile. It had been _quite_ some time since he had last been fucked by Strife, but time hadn’t seemed to affect the blond’s skills at all. Every thrust was carefully aimed to create the most intense level of pleasure, and that didn’t even factor in the friction of Xephos’ cock as it rubbed against the wall.

“I’m going to-”

“Not until I allow you to, you aren’t,” Strife interjected, reaching down with one hand to tightly encircle the base of Xephos’ erection.

“Strife, please,” Xephos said, voice tremulous and breathy as he thrust subconsciously into Strife’s grip.

“How do you ask-”

The businessman’s cocky inquiry was cut off by Parvis slamming into his prostate, forcing the blond deeper into Xephos’ clenching interior and pressing the brunet flat against the wall.

“You both get three more thrusts before I’m painting your insides, Strifey, and he’s painting yours, Xephy.”

The trio rocked in unison, bodies crashing together and mixing sweat with the water of the shower. In the back of his mind, Strife was glad that lava-heated water never ran cold. At the forefront of his thoughts, though, he could only focus on the impossibly tight heat in front of him and the impossibly hot tightness behind him. With his free hand, he reached back to tangle his fingers in Parv’s hair, pulling the mage’s head down for a rough kiss. His hips stuttered, shoving his erection against Xephos’ most sensitive spot.

As the spaceman mewled in desperation for release, Parvis moved his lips to bite down at the intersection of Strife’s neck and collarbone. He thrust in as deeply as he could as he climaxed, triggering the blond’s own orgasm. With his semen filling Xephos, the businessman finally stroked his old friend to his peak.

“I really missed out by not going to space college,” Parv said, cheek resting on Strife’s shoulder as all three men came down from their highs.

“Was never this good,” the blond muttered to a faint mumble of agreement from Xephos.

Parvis pulled back after a moment, admiring the two strung out males leaning against each other and the wall. He particularly appreciated the semen that was dripping from both of their thoroughly used arses. He wrapped an arm around Strife’s waist and reeled the other man back into his chest. He grabbed Xephos’ hand with his free one.

“Come on then, you big babies. You look like you’re going to pass out right where you are. Back to bed!” Parvis grinned as he spoke, nudging Xephos and Strife out of the shower before exiting himself. “I’ll meet you two there. I really ought to go shut the door.”

Strife nodded sleepily, already feeling the combined exhausting effects of lingering illness and mind-blowing sex. With a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, he dragged Xephos by the hand into the bedroom before crawling under the covers and promptly falling asleep. The spaceman stared blankly down at his once lover. If this was college, he’d jump right in, nuzzle into the warmth and comfort that was Strife’s resting body. But college was years ago, and Strife was different - they _both_ were different.

Parv slipped into the bedroom silently. He had locked the door and put the food away. Half the cabinets were still open, sure, but that was a problem for later. In this moment, he wanted only one thing.

“Well what are you waiting for?”

With a running start, he tackled Xephos to the bed, rolling casually over both men’s bodies to curl up behind Strife. The blond’s eyes opened momentarily, and he found himself nose to nose with Xephos. They stared at each other for a moment, time falling away from them until they were in college again and this was the most natural thing in the world. Strife’s arm coiled protectively around Xephos’ waist, and the brunet tucked his head under Strife’s chin. It made him fold his lanky body up more, but he didn’t mind - not for this.

“Get some rest, nerds,” Parvis mumbled with his face pressed into Strife’s hair.

Strife let out a soft chuckle that rumbled through his chest into Xephos’. His green eyes slipped shut as exhaustion finally seeped into his core. Before he fell asleep though, he swore he could feel a soft kiss, hesitant but so familiar, pressed against his collarbone. Then sleep took Strife, Parvis holding him tightly from behind and Xephos curled into his front.


End file.
